


Day 4 – Sleep

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Reiji catches Zarc taking a catnap.





	Day 4 – Sleep

_“You know, you kinda do this intense stare when you get interested in things.”_

Well, he wasn’t wrong, Reiji mused. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but to continue to watch, eyes unblinking as they drank in every detail. The slow rise and fall of breathing, the way strands of hair spread out, skin smoothed out in relaxation…

It wasn’t often the CEO caught Zarc sleeping, let alone in the daytime. Reiji definitely hadn’t expected to find the older teen napping on the couch when he walked into his office.

_“Holy crap, why is your office so empty? It’s… **bleak**. Shit, now we have to decorate the place. Put some furniture in, a fucking ficus or five, spruce up a bit! Pictures, you like pictures, right?”_

Reiji’s lips quirked up in a bemused smile. Even before they had gotten to know properly each other, Zarc had pretty much muscled his way into his life. If it had been anyone else, Reiji might have forcefully booted him out, but somehow he found Zarc’s over-the-top enthusiasm endearing.

He sat lightly on the edge of the couch, leaning over to brush aside some stray strands from the other’s face. Zarc stirred slightly at the touch. He didn’t wake up, thankfully. He did, however, shift to get closer to Reiji, turning his face to nuzzle against his hand. The teen chuckled and gently stroked his cheek, getting a pleased murmur in response. Endearing, indeed.

Somehow, Zarc looked younger when he was asleep. More innocent and child-like. The difference was fascinating to say the least. Especially considering his usual mischievous and somewhat snarky attitude. Sometimes, if you caught him in the right ( _wrong_ ) mood, he could be downright vicious. While he could be sweet, one did not want to get on his bad side. 

Still, Reiji loved Zarc when he was awake, though he was quite happy to savor such a rare opportunity to watch him sleep.

_“Careful, Reiji, you’re getting creepy again.”_

He scoffed softly, careful to keep from waking the other man. Reiji could perfectly imagine the exact tone Zarc would have said those words in. Though, it helped that he had said those exact words to him before.

Reiji continued to stroke his lover’s cheek, sometimes fiddling and toying with stray strands of silvery hair. He was content and the affection towards the sleeping man, constantly within his chest, spread a little more, warmth squeezing his heart. Once it might have been uncomfortable, but now it was a welcome feeling.

He leaned down, free hand supporting his weight as the other cupped Zarc’s face. Reiji kissed his forehead lovingly before giving a slight pause. Then, he moved lower to press another to his mouth.

“I love you,” Reiji murmured against his lips. Zarc hummed and mumbled something in return, not once rousing from his slumber. Reiji chuckled, amused by his sleeptalking, and kissed him once more.

_“Love ya, too, Reiji.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/162929311256/day-4-sleep).


End file.
